


if it's you (run to you)

by silverkatana



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 16:50:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20604104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverkatana/pseuds/silverkatana
Summary: i'll wait till forever if it's you, so please wait a little longer for me. until i'm worth falling in love with.





	if it's you (run to you)

(one.)

“I love you,” Seungcheol says, late at night when they’re sitting on the park bench under the starless sky. His dampened shirt, wet with after-practice perspiration, makes the chill of the night air seem colder than usual, and he resists the urge to curl into Jeonghan.

Jeonghan takes a bite of the popsicle he purchased from the convenience store, tugging his jacket a little tighter around himself. He’s always remembered to bring a jacket with him after practice to avoid the cold - Seungcheol wished he had brought one, too; but then again, he hadn’t expected himself to follow Jeonghan to the park after practice.

He goes silent for a long time, long enough for Seungcheol to wonder if he heard him correctly, or if he heard him at all. “Jeonghan-”

“I heard you the first time,” Jeonghan responds gently, tilting his head to meet Seungcheol’s searching gaze, and Seungcheol swallows thickly as each and every of Jeonghan’s words fall too clearly amidst the still night air. “I… Yeah.”

Seungcheol grabs at the fabric of his track pants, his fingers involuntarily curling into fists as he bites his lip and tears his eyes away from Jeonghan’s. “And you don’t have an answer for me?”

“I-” It’s the first time in a long time he’s heard Jeonghan so genuinely conflicted, his expression a discordant mesh of flickering hesitance and uncertainty, and he sits facing Seungcheol with his lips parted and eyes unfocused, almost as though he had gotten lost in his own thoughts before he had the chance to speak them aloud.

Seungcheol has known Jeonghan for long enough to understand the meaning of the unspoken words written in the furrowed features of his face; he lets his gaze drop to the ground, staring at his shoes, scuffed from scraping against practice room floors and soiled from walking along dirt paths with Jeonghan.

“Jeonghan-ah-” Jeonghan reacts so violently to his own name, sitting up straight and looking everywhere but at Seungcheol, that Seungcheol feels the words he wanted to say die in his throat and sink back into the depths of his heart. He hesitates, his silence hanging in time as he watches Jeonghan’s panicked actions, and settles on, “- Your popsicle’s melting.”

A tentative bite, and then another, and then a few more. Jeonghan stands, shooting him a watery smile that doesn’t quite meet his eyes, and turns, his silhouette illuminated only by the faintest glows of faraway street lamps. Seungcheol listens for the sound of Jeonghan’s popsicle stick hitting the bottom of the trash can and the fading shuffling of Jeonghan’s footsteps before he allows himself to sink into the park bench, jaw clenched and eyes fixed unseeingly upon the hollow night.

That night, under the light of the starless sky and the frigid embrace of the cold after-dark air, Seungcheol lets the tears that he’s been holding back for too long spill from the corners of his eyes.

─────────── ☽ ───────────

(two.)

It’s a frustrating feeling, not being able to fall asleep - especially so when he finally  _ has _ the chance to sleep in instead of rushing into the van or to the practice room early in the morning. It had been his plan to sleep in ever since he realised that there were no schedules that day; unfortunately for him, his body never seemed to cooperate well with him.

“You’re awake?” He distinctly recognises it as Jihoon’s voice, and as he drags his blanket over his head in an attempt to fall back asleep, he mumbles out a muffled ‘no’. He hears Jihoon snort with amusement, and then there’s a pause before he speaks again. “It’s seven in the morning, so you have plenty of time if you want to go back to sleep. Jeonghan-hyung, Mingyu, and some of the others went out, though, to catch the sunrise.”

“Oh. That’s their problem if they want to get themselves out of bed so early just for that,” he mutters back, pressing himself further into the comfortable familiarity of his bed.

He awakens from his half-asleep state at the thought of Jeonghan.

“Jeonghan’s out?” he asks, throwing the blankets off his body in a tangled mess in a sudden enough movement to spook Jihoon. “I meant - the other members are out?”

Jihoon pins him down with a look that he tries his best to ignore, and he plants a guileless smile upon his face in an attempt to pretend he had meant to ask about all the members all along. “Yes,” Jihoon says slowly, watching as Seungcheol nearly falls out of bed trying to grab his phone to check the time. “Jeonghan-hyung - and the others - are out.”

Seungcheol tries to pass off the apparent emphasis Jihoon placed on Jeonghan’s name as his own imagination, and makes his way to the wardrobe to grab a coat. “Thanks, Jihoon. I’ll be back soon.”

He shuts the door behind him too quickly to hear Jihoon’s reply - if he bothered replying at all - and pads out to the living room, noting with a start how eerily quiet it seemed. Almost all of the members must have left, then.

(He tries to ignore the nagging at the back of his mind wondering why Jeonghan didn’t ask him.)

He knows without asking that they must have gone to the nearest park, the same one that Jeonghan lingered around after practice every day. It’s always been Jeonghan’s favourite, and not just because of its proximity. Jeonghan said it was a good place, empty and quiet and perfect for watching sunrises and sunsets. He remembers everything Jeonghan told him.

The sun is already beginning to paint the skies in its orange hues by the time Seungcheol makes his way to the park; as the brightening streaks of colour begin to bleed across the dawn skies, Seungcheol’s steps grow more hurried, his gaze searching further and wider as he combs past the lonely trees and fallen leaves until his eyes land on the person he’s been looking for.

His blonde hair is easy to differentiate, and the black hoodie he’s dressed in is one that Seungcheol recognises easily; before he knows it, he’s breaking into a run, the sound of his footsteps hitting concrete pavement jarring but gratifying all at once.

Jeonghan notices him before he reaches the group, his curious warm gaze flicking away from the orange-tinted sky to meet Seungcheol’s, and Seungcheol feels his steps slow with hesitance as he makes his way over.

“You missed the sunrise,” Jeonghan comments.

Seungcheol pulls a wry smile. “I know.”

_ I wasn’t here to see it, anyway. _

“Why did you come?” Jeonghan queries, watching as the rest of the members who had come out to watch the sunrise begin to stray further into the park, chatting amongst themselves and laughing freely, but not making any move to follow them.

“Why wouldn’t I?” he counters, letting a small puff of air past his lips, “I would’ve come if you had invited me.”

Jeonghan laughs, teasingly almost. “You said you wanted to sleep, didn’t you? I didn’t want to disturb you.”

Seungcheol gives him a sidelong glance. “You know,” he remarks, quieter this time, “I’ve never minded. Not when it came to you. You know that.”

This time, Jeonghan’s silence doesn’t terrify him as much as it did the first time he made his feelings clear. He takes to walking slowly towards the rest of the members, Jeonghan trailing behind him.

“I know,” Jeonghan responds finally, brushing a hand through his hair, “I didn’t think - nevermind.”

“Didn’t think what?” he presses. “That I would still be such an idiot?”

Jeonghan tilts his head, a hint of alarm in his tone. “Not an idiot,” he murmurs, “I wouldn’t call you an idiot. I’m just surprised that you still - you know.”

Seungcheol cracks a smile; it’s a genuine one this time. He wonders if Jeonghan can tell. “Yeah, well, I was just hoping that maybe if enough time passed, I’d get you to fall in love with me, too.”

Jeonghan’s steps falter, and he slows his pace, his eyes glistening in the saturated rays of morning sunlight, his uncertainty evident in both his voice and the way he turns to face Seungcheol - partially, not fully, like he can’t bear to look him straight in the eye. “Then that means you’re still-”

“-In love with you? Yeah.” Seungcheol laughs this time. It feels oddly freeing to be able to say it aloud, like the words that have been caged into his heart for too long have finally met their escape. “Haven’t you realised?”

Jeonghan bites his lip, his footsteps slowing to a halt. “Still? Even after all this time?”

Seungcheol shrugs. “If it’s for you, I’ll wait forever. So just…” He draws in a breath, ragged and harsh and cold in the chill of the morning air, and as he looks into Jeonghan’s eyes he wonders if Jeonghan can see the desperation and pain and love and everything in between in his own. “Just wait for me for a little while.”

“Wait for you?” Jeonghan raises his head sharply, his eyes streaking across Seungcheol’s face, trying to read all the emotions written like scrambled words in broken chapters on his features. “What do you mean?”

“Just give me a while.” He reaches out to sling an arm over Jeonghan’s shoulder, and Jeonghan doesn’t push him away. His eyes soften. “Until I’m good enough to be worth falling in love with. Just wait for me until that day comes.”

Jeonghan hesitates; he can feel it in the latch of Jeonghan’s breath, the sudden droop of his shoulders, the way his body tenses. “Seungcheol-”

“And if by any chance, that day doesn’t come,” Seungcheol closes his eyes, shuts away the too-vibrant hues of after-dawn light, and leans into Jeonghan’s shoulder, “I’ll still wait till forever if it’s for you, so please just wait a little more.”

Jeonghan’s voice is too gentle. Too kind. “Seungcheol-”

“I’m going to try my best, even if your heart is far away from mine right now,” he whispers, the words falling past his lips raw and strained, “So please just wait a little more.”

Jeonghan’s voice softens.

“Okay.”

─────────── ☽ ───────────

(three.)

“I would’ve thought that you’d rather go back to the dorm to play games with Wonwoo,” Jeonghan says lightly, the laughter in his voice carrying along the cool evening air. 

Seungcheol shrugs, the coffee in his cup sloshing as he falls into step beside Jeonghan, and this time, the words roll off his tongue easily. “I’d always rather be with you. I thought you knew that.”

Jeonghan hums noncommittally, taking a sip of his own iced Americano. “I guess you have plenty of time to game with him in the new dorm once we move, huh?”

“That too.” Seungcheol turns the corner, following the path to the park that he’s become well acquainted with. “Is it so hard to just accept that I want to spend time with you?”

The quiet chuckle that slips past Jeonghan’s lips as he rounds the corner too sounds next to Seungcheol’s ear - it’s a pleasant sound, and it brings a smile to Seungcheol’s face, too. “No,” Jeonghan concedes, “I suppose it’s not. I mean, I would want to spend time with me too.”

Seungcheol rolls his eyes, aiming a loose kick in Jeonghan’s general direction which he avoids with ease. “Oh, yeah,  _ right _ ,” he retorts sarcastically, but he knows Jeonghan must know him well enough to hear the mirth dancing in his tone. “For some reason, I’m not even surprised that you said that.”

Jeonghan shoots him a light grin. “My mother always told me that I should be truthful. I’m just being an obedient son and following her instructions.”

“I don’t like the new dorm arrangements,” Seungcheol announces, taking a sip of his coffee as he makes his way to Jeonghan’s favourite park bench and takes a seat, Jeonghan following behind him. “More space, but more separation. I don’t want to be so separated.”

Jeonghan releases a faint snort of amusement. “We’re only one floor apart, Seungcheol, it isn’t that far.”

He wrinkles his nose.  _ We won’t be roommates anymore. That’s a terrible thing. _ “Far enough,” he mumbles sourly. “I didn’t mind the old dorm that much. Moving is tiring, anyway. Maybe we should just stay in the old dorm.”

He hears the way Jeonghan bursts into laughter, filled with a certain light-heartedness that floods Seungcheol with a sense of peculiar bittersweetness.  _ Being away from me doesn’t hurt you the same way being away from you hurts me, huh? _ “We’re moving in two days’ time. It’s a bit late to prevent that now,” Jeonghan says mildly, seemingly unbothered by his clear unwillingness to accept their change in living arrangements, “Not that much is going to change, you know? You don’t have to worry so much.”

“And I’m in love with you,” he retaliates bitingly, “So please be considerate of how I’d feel knowing that we’re going from being roommates to being one floor apart.”

Jeonghan stops talking, and Seungcheol is almost immediately by hit with regret. He winces, taking a forceful sip of his coffee, and apologises. “I didn’t mean it like that. I mean, I kind of did mean that, but I didn’t mean to say it in that kind of tone. I’m just a little disappointed at how things turned out, I guess.”

There’s a weight on his shoulder, and he takes a moment to realise it’s Jeonghan draping his arm over his shoulders. He nestles into Jeonghan’s warmth on instinct, and Jeonghan lets him. “Don’t worry so much, Seungcheol-ah,” Jeonghan tells him, voice mellow and soothing, “I’ll still wait.”

He settles against Jeonghan’s shoulder, staring out at the light of the setting sun, and his eyes soften. “You remembered.”

There’s a pause. And then, “Of course I did.”

“Good.” He shifts, letting his hair fall against Jeonghan’s cheek, and when he begins to trace idle circles along the back of Jeonghan’s hand, Jeonghan lets him. “I’m going to go to you, the future you who’ll fall in love with me. I’ll find that side of you in the future, I promise. So just give me a little while. Wait for a little while.”

“Mm.” Jeonghan lets out a low humming noise. “I told you I would.”

Seungcheol closes his eyes, letting himself take in the rhythm of Jeonghan’s breathing and the feeling of his warmth. “Take care of yourself in the new dorm, now that we’re on different floors.”

Jeonghan snickers at that. “I should be telling that to you. Who’s the one who’s more terrible at taking care of themselves out of the two of us?”

“Shut up,” Seungcheol mumbles back, and Jeonghan laughs harder. “Hey, Jeonghan.”

“Hmm?”

Seungcheol re-opens his eyes, watching as the dark purple-blue hues of night begin to envelop the lavender-pink tints of sunset and as the distant street lamps begin to light up one by one, casting their soft warm glows across concrete pavements. “I don’t want to go back. I want to stay here with you.”

“Hmm.” Jeonghan shifts slightly. “I like it here, too. It’s peaceful.”

“It’s easy to forget the world like this,” Seungcheol murmurs, blinking long and slow as he watches the swaying tree branches and falling leaves. “Even if it’s just for a while, it feels like the world has stopped moving, doesn’t it?”

“Hmm,” Jeonghan hums agreeably in the form of an answer, and Seungcheol can tell by the way his voice fades slightly that he’s allowing himself to get lost in the beauty of the fluttering leaves and the still night too. “It does.”

Seungcheol exhales, a small and barely audible breath, before he pulls his head away from Jeonghan’s shoulder, turning to partially glance at Jeonghan instead. “Hey, Jeonghan?”

“Hmm?”

He smiles. “I love you.”

Jeonghan’s arms are tight yet gentle around his sides, his voice frail yet fervent in his ears, and his tears cold but so warm seeping through the collar of his shirt. It’s a sudden sensation, and he finds himself rendered breathless as Jeonghan embraces him, smelling of citrus and tears.

“Jeonghan?” he whispers. “Jeonghan, why are you crying?”

“I’m sorry,” Jeonghan replies, his voice so low that Seungcheol can barely make out what he’s saying, “I’m sorry.”

Seungcheol lets his own arms fall around Jeonghan’s sides, wrapping him in his arms and burying his nose in the crook of Jeonghan’s neck as he lets Jeonghan cry into his shoulder. “You don’t have to be. Don’t be.” He holds Jeonghan a little tighter, fighting back the tears that cloud his own eyes and threaten to spill in trails along his skin. “You shouldn’t be.”

Jeonghan shakes his head mutely, his fingers drawing aimless circles on Seungcheol’s back as he lets a jagged breath shudder through him. “I’m sorry.”

“That’s okay.” Seungcheol releases a breath, quiet and forlorn, and presses himself closer to Jeonghan. “It’s not your fault that I fell in love with you.”

“But it’s my fault that I’m causing you so much pain.”

“I told you to wait for me, didn’t I?” Seungcheol chides playfully, even if his voice wavers and cracks halfway through his sentence. “I said that one day I was going to be worthy of falling in love with, right? I’m trying my best. I’ll find that day someday, so just wait until then.” He lowers his voice, soft enough to prevent tremors from rattling through every syllable, just loud enough for Jeonghan to hear. “I’d wait for you for an entire eternity, you know? So even if it takes my entire lifetime, I’ll find that day, so wait for me.”

Jeonghan’s tears continue to flow, still warm, leaving smudged wet trails across the top of Seungcheol’s shirt. “Why?” He can feel the tears on his skin. “Why would you do something like that, idiot?”

Seungcheol shrugs. “I guess it’s because I love you.”

Jeonghan untangles himself from Seungcheol’s embrace and looks at him, for the first time in a long time, directly, their eyes boring into each other’s. Jeonghan stares at Seungcheol, tears leaving long messy streaks along his cheeks, looking lost in the most beautiful of ways as the silver moonlight spills like stardust into his eyes and illuminates his tears like galaxies. “Thank you,” he whispers at last, his eyes searching, and Seungcheol lets him read anything he’s ever wanted to see in his gaze. “Thank you for loving me.”

Seungcheol lets the tears spill from his own eyes, catching the moonlight like shooting stars across starless skies, and manages a wan smile in Jeonghan’s direction.

“Always.”

─────────── ☽ ───────────

(four.)

“It’s cold,” Jeonghan says, light shivers running through him as he follows closely behind Seungcheol, footsteps pattering softly against empty grey roads as they turn the corners they know well without looking.

“Sorry,” Seungcheol mumbles, running a hand through his hair. “It won’t take that long.”

Jeonghan responds with a small sound of reassurance. “I’m not complaining. I like taking walks at night… I just really hate the cold, that’s all.”

He’s quicker than Seungcheol when it comes to entering the convenience store, running past him in a short burst of energy and ducking into the comforting warmth of the small store in an attempt to brush off the lingering cold of the night air. Seungcheol lets out a small chuckle, trailing behind Jeonghan as he sifts through a variety of popsicles, finally picking out his choice of brightly-coloured wrapping and paying for it.

“I thought you were cold,” Seungcheol says amusedly, watching as Jeonghan shuffles out of the store, popsicle in hand. “What sort of person eats a popsicle when they’re cold?”

“I  _ am  _ cold. It’s a habit, though, so I’m not going to break it.” Jeonghan pouts slightly, breaking into a light jog to rid his body of the cold. “You didn’t tell me we were going out. I didn’t bring my jacket today.”

“I thought you always went for a walk after practice.”

“Mm.” Jeonghan presses a little closer to Seungcheol. “Not always, just most of the time. I wasn’t planning on it today, but since you wanted to, I couldn’t say no.”

They make their way to their regular park bench, and Jeonghan automatically curls into Seungcheol, his shirt still slightly dampened from after-practice sweat, and Seungcheol can feel the light shivers simmering through his body that he’s trying to hide.

“You should’ve brought a jacket,” Seungcheol sighs, and Jeonghan responds with a non-committal noise as he wedges himself closer to Seungcheol.

“It’s okay like this,” Jeonghan mumbles, voice muffled as he leans against Seungcheol, his breath warm on Seungcheol’s cheek, his hair tickling the corners of Seungcheol’s face as he turns to take a bite out of his popsicle. 

“Shut up, I know you’re dying from the cold. You’re just too stubborn to admit it.” Seungcheol huffs out a faint chuckle, shrugging it off his jacket and wrapping it around Jeonghan’s shoulders before he can protest; Jeonghan lets out a low sigh, embracing the warmth that the folds of the jacket bring - they sit like that for a long time, watching the tree leaves sway amidst the night sky criss-crossed with the light of a million stars, before Seungcheol speaks again.

“Hey, Jeonghan?”

“Yeah?” Jeonghan whispers, soft, breath gentle against his skin.

“It would be nice,” Seungcheol lets himself curl into Jeonghan, too, and Jeonghan lets him, “If time could just stay like this forever.”

Jeonghan exhales a long, quiet sigh, closing his eyes as he relaxes against Seungcheol, and for a long moment Seungcheol thinks that he’s not going to reply; and then he speaks, a barely-there murmur, the smile intermixed with wistfulness in his voice.

“Yeah.”

“Hey, Jeonghan.” Seungcheol hears the way Jeonghan’s name falls from his own lips; tender, light, timid. He’s reminded of the night all those years ago under the starless sky where he confessed to Jeonghan for the first time; he’s reminded of the day where the sun rose and he ran to Jeonghan, the day he watched the sunlight breaking past dawn and told Jeonghan to wait for him; he’s reminded of the day the pink hues of sunset faded into night, the day he felt Jeonghan’s tears soaking into his skin. He’s reminded of all the times he told Jeonghan he loved him, year after year, in the same place, sitting on the same park bench, just the two of them.

Time passes so fast when you’re unequivocally in love with someone.

“I love you.” 

This time, when it falls from his lips, it’s soft, fragile. Breakable. There’s a pause, a moment of breathlessness hanging tight in the thin air, and then Seungcheol smiles, seeing the thoughts running too fast and too fleeting through Jeonghan’s shifting gaze. “You heard me the first time, right?”

Jeonghan breathes out.

“Yeah.”

Seungcheol leans against Jeonghan’s shoulder and closes his eyes. “You still don’t have an answer for me?”

This time, Jeonghan doesn’t reply.

_ Oh. _

“I’m sorry,” Seungcheol whispers, his voice muted, but he knows Jeonghan will listen anyway. “I guess I wasn’t good enough. I’m sorry that I couldn’t be someone worth falling in love with. I’m sorry for wasting your time asking you to wait for me.” He swallows, thick and heavy, and he wonders if Jeonghan can hear the agony and sorrow and love and everything in between in his every syllable. “I guess… I shouldn’t have been expecting an answer.”

Jeonghan closes his eyes, too, and lets out a breath, long and low and pained.

“Seungcheol-”

He breaks off.

“That’s okay.” Seungcheol commits to memory, over and over again, the feeling of their combined warmth and the slow rhythm of Jeonghan’s breathing, and he fights back the burning tears the bubble suddenly in the back of his throat. “Jeonghan, I-”

His breath catches in his lungs and he falls silent, searching for the words to use, searching for the words he couldn’t bring himself to say.

“- You don’t have to wait for me anymore.”

He hears Jeonghan’s breath hitch, too.

They stay like that for a long, long time, with Seungcheol’s head light on Jeonghan’s shoulder and Jeonghan’s breath gentle against his cheek, still aside from the steady rise and falls of their breathing. 

Too quiet.

Too peaceful.

Too perfect.

“Jeonghan-ah.” Seungcheol re-opens his eyes, lifting his head away from Jeonghan’s shoulder. Jeonghan’s hair, longer now, brushes his skin, and he lets his lips curve into a smile. It’s bittersweet. “Your popsicle’s melting.”

Jeonghan watches as the ice turns to liquid and begins to run in shadowed trails down his fingers and onto the curves of his palm, his expression unreadable, his gaze tumultuous, his lips parted as if containing words that had gotten lost to the wind before they could be spoken aloud.

Seungcheol stands - slowly, softly, but the park bench creaks a little just the same, a loud sound in the silence of the night - and shoots Jeonghan a small, watery smile, hoping it meets his eyes, hoping that Jeonghan cannot see the tears that glimmer against the dim glow of faraway street lamps. “You’ll be okay making your way to the dorm later, right?” He’s surprised at how little his voice trembles. “You can keep my jacket. Stay warm.”

Jeonghan refuses to meet his gaze, instead fixing it upon the sky flooded with the light of millions of stars, fingers clenched tightly around his popsicle stick and lips pressed together to disallow the words from escaping.

They stay like that for a while - Jeonghan sitting, silent and unseeing, and Seungcheol watching him, alone in the shadow of the stars.

Seungcheol makes the first move this time.

“I’ll get going, then.” He turns away from the park bench, beginning to walk one step at a time, his sneakers dragging along painfully familiar dirt paths. 

“Still?”

He halts.

Jeonghan’s voice comes out in a whisper, broken and barely audible, but he finds himself stopping in his tracks, his breath leaving him as he listens to Jeonghan’s every word.

“After all these years?”

He chuckles. It gets caught in his throat and comes out a rattled bark instead. “Back then, I said I’d wait forever if it was for you, right?” He shrugs, and begins to walk again, hoping that Jeonghan can’t see the tears that are beginning to make their way down his cheeks like pale light streaks. “That hasn’t changed.”

Jeonghan doesn’t respond. Not for a long time. And then Seungcheol hears the soft  _ thunk _ of the popsicle stick hitting the ground, and he turns before he can help himself.

He sees the hunch of Jeonghan’s back as he curls into himself, his shoulders shaking in a way that betrays his feelings too clearly. Seungcheol’s eyes soften.

“Hey, Jeonghan?” he calls.

Jeonghan’s reply comes shaky and breathless. “Hmm?”

Seungcheol breaks into a smile, a real one. Even with the tears running down his face. Even with the pain digging itself deeper into his heart with every passing. Even with the way his voice wavers and splinters with every word.

He hopes Jeonghan can hear the truth in his words.

The love, the pain, the happiness, and everything he’s ever felt.

Everything he feels, still.

“I’m glad you’re the one I fell in love with.”

**Author's Note:**

> uHH i don't know if this fic was any good or not but hope you enjoyed nevertheless
> 
> —
> 
> twitter: @yoonjeongcheols


End file.
